A Ilha Amaldiçoada
by vanessamatos
Summary: Kate, Juliet e Sawyer perdidos numa ilha deserta.


**Título: A Ilha Amaldiçoada****  
****Autora: Nessa_Matos****  
****Beta: Dedê (****)****  
****Categoria: [Challenge] Lost no matinho, AU.****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Advertências: sex (ménage a tróis)****  
****Capítulos: 1****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Resumo: Kate Austen e Julie Burke, amigas de infância, estão passando férias no Havaí. Contratam o serviço do James Ford para lhes levarem para conhecer o conjunto de ilhas menores que formam o Havaí, mas ao avistar uma misteriosa ilha tida como amaldiçoada os planos mudam e muita coisa pode acontecer.****  
****OBS1: Os nomes das ilhas citadas são reais e fazem parte do arquipélago que formam o Havaí.****  
****OBS2: Niihau (seu nome oficial é Ni'ihau) é uma ilha das Havaí, possuindo uma área de 179,9 km². O pico Paniau é o ponto mais alto da ilha, com seus 381 metros de altura. É parte do estado norte-americano de Havaí. Possui cerca de 230 habitantes, sendo que a maioria são nativos havaianos, que falam a língua havaiana e vivem numa economia de subsistência agrícola.****  
****Ela não é amaldiçoada e nem ouve assassinato lá. Pura maluquice da minha mente insana.****  
****OBS3: Morrendo de vergonha!Se eu fosse vocês pularia a parte NC-17...hahahaha. Brincadeira...Divirtam-se.**

**A Ilha Amaldiçoada**

Juliet Burke nunca havia se sentido tão feliz em sua vida. Finalmente concluiu a faculdade de medicina. Os anos se dedicando aos estudos lhe rederam uma bolsa para continuar sua pesquisa com fertilização. E isso era sinônimo de felicidade para a jovem. Que dedicou praticamente toda sua vida a isso. Não tinha muitos amigos, fora sua irmã Rachel, e sua grande e melhor amiga, Kate Austen.

Kate Austen diferente da sua melhor amiga não havia ido à Universidade. Dedicou sua vida a viajar o mundo ajudando os mais necessitados. Era uma mochileira cujo lar era indefinido. Desde que completou a maioridade e conseguiu se distanciar de sua mãe, cujo marido era totalmente abusivo, vivia sem se fixar em um lugar apenas. A única coisa que ainda conservava de sua antiga vida era a Juliet sua amiga de infância.

Ambas caminhavam felizes pelas areias de Honolulu, capital do Havaí. Kate com seu biquíni azul, que contrastava com sua pele cheia de sardas, um short branco e uma camiseta azul. Juliet trajava um biquíni preto, contrastando com sue pele branca, um short preto e uma camiseta branca.

-Ainda não acredito que me trouxe ao Havaí- Constata à loira enquanto ajeitava o enorme chapéu na cabeça cujo vento tentava retirar.

-Você tem que viver mais minha cara amiga. Passou praticamente seis longos anos com a cara naqueles livros nojentos de medicina- Responde a morena enquanto pegava uma concha vermelha no chão, e lançava ao mar.

-Senti sua falta- Sorri Juliet

-E eu a sua- Constata Kate encaixando sua mão a da amiga.

-Então o que faremos hoje? Não agüento mais fazer trilha por essas ilhas, nem me torrar nesse sol escaldante- Suspira a loira levando a sardenta a rir.

-Ju! Só estamos aqui há dois dias e já cansou do Havaí?- Pergunta de forma divertida

-O que posso fazer?Vivo em um laboratório cara amiga. A aventureira aqui é você- Responde à loira sentando-se na areia embaixo de um enorme guarda-sol.

-Já cansou? Fala sério- Bufa a morena abrindo bem os braços e se deliciando na brisa suave.

-Meus pés estão me matando- Constava a loira- Que tal um programinha mais light hoje? Por favor?- Pergunta Juliet com os olhos azuis suplicando.

-Isso é covardia. Sabe que não resisto a esse seu olhar de cachorro sem dono- Brinca Kate

-Então? - Pergunta à loira fazendo bico.

-Quando estávamos andando pra cá, uns 2 km lá atrás, vi uma placa falando sobre um grupo de passeio para as ilhas menores- Explica à jovem- É feito de barco, podemos tirar fotos, nadar em alto mar ou apenas ficamos a bordo apreciando. O que me diz?- Kate senta-se ao lado da amiga.

-Ok- Suspira Juliet

-Ei! Se quiser voltar para o hotel não me importo- Responde a morena com tristeza na voz.

-Desculpa Kate, mas é que ando meio chateada- Constava a jovem sem tirar os olhos do imenso mar.

-Ainda por causa do Edmund?- Os olhos cheios de lágrimas dela a denúncia, nem foi preciso responde a pergunta- Amiga!- Kate se aproxima- Aquele verme não te merece- Constata a sardenta- Essa viagem é para comemorar sua nova fase, Doutora Burke! E esquecer certas pessoas. Então topa sair de barco para explorar as ilhas menores?- Pergunta Kate com os olhos brilhando em antecipação.

-Você tem razão- Responde a loira olhando diretamente nos olhos da amiga- Sempre tem!- Constata levando a morena a rir- Passeio de barco! É pra já- Diz levantando-se e oferecendo a mão a amiga ajudando-a se levantar.

**NM**

Chegam em frente a uma bela barraca onde havia uma enorme placa escrito: Ford Turismo.

-Bom dia! No que posso ajudar?- Um jovem se aproxima sorridente

-Ouvimos falar do passeio á um grupo de ilhas menores- Responde à sardenta- Eu, e minha amiga... -Kate vira-se para falar com a Juliet, mas os olhos da loira estavam em outro lugar.

Os olhos azuis da jovem médica estavam em um jovem atlético sem camisa e trajando uma calça jeans surrada. O mesmo pintava um pequeno barco, o som produzido pelo aparelho usado para a tarefa fazia a voz da Kate parecer tão longe. Os músculos das costas do homem se contraiam durante o trabalho, e gotas de suor já eram visíveis. Juliet não conseguiu tirar seus olhos daquela imagem.

-Amiga?- Kate cutuca seu braço fazendo-a desperta do transe.

-Ei?- Responde meio assustada.

-Planeta Terra chamando Juliet Burke- Ironiza Kate.

-O que foi Kate?- Pergunta sem paciência na voz.

-Esse simpático jovem está dizendo que o grupo já saiu para o passeio de hoje e que só tem vagas para o fim da semana- Explica com tristeza na voz.

-Sério?- Responde a loira, louca para retornar a apreciar o deus que seus olhos avistaram há pouco.

- Infelizmente- Constata o jovem simpático.

-Não há nenhum serviço de barco a parte que podemos contratar?- Pergunta uma esperançosa Kate.

-Um instante- Responde o jovem indo na direção do homem que pintava o barco.

-Uau! Quem é aquele ali?- Pergunta Kate quando seus olhos encontram o jovem pintor.

-Não sei. Só sei que seja quem for é um pedaço de mau caminho- Constata Juliet.

-Hum. E que pedaço!- Suspira Kate- Hum, foi isso que tirou sua atenção ha pouco, né?- Pergunta de forma divertida.

-Desculpa amiga, mas foi inevitável- Responde sorridente

-Compreendo. No seu lugar faria a mesma coisa. Estou fazendo a mesma coisa agora. Babando!- Diz de forma divertida levando a loira a rir.

O jovem simpático falou algo para o jovem pintor que o fez cessar o trabalho e presta atenção na conversa. Deixa o aparelho ao chão, e caminha em direção as duas jovens cujos corações palpitavam cada segundo que antecedia a aproximação daquele homem misterioso e sexy.

-Então no que posso ajudar?- Responde retirando o boné, e deixando as madeixas loiras cai fazendo as jovens suspirar.

-Quem você seria?- Pergunta Kate curiosa sobre o belo jovem a sua frente.

-James Ford!- Responde sem tirar seus olhos azuis da jovem rebelde em sua frente. Podia sentir o espírito selvagem dela transbordando.

-Prazer Senhor Ford!Sou a Kate Austen e essa é minha amiga Juliet Burke- Responde sem desviar seu olhar do dele.

-Senhor?Nossa!Pode me chamar de James ou simplesmente Sawyer- Pisca o olho de modo divertido para as duas jovens.

-Sawyer?- Pela primeira vez Juliet abre a boca próxima a ele. Sentia todo seu corpo transpirar pelo jovem atraente.

-Um apelido que ganhei na infância. Longa história- Desviou do assunto.

-James! Eu e minha amiga estamos querendo fazer o passeio para conhecer as ilhas menores. Mas, esse jovem simpático nos avisou que só tem vaga nos fins de semana- Explica Kate enquanto tentava controlar seu corpo em ebulição.

-Hum. Infelizmente senhoritas. Estamos lotados- Constata o jovem sedutor.

-Não tem como conseguir um barco para nós duas? Dinheiro não é problema- Explica Juliet.

-Exato- Confirma Kate.

-Como assim?- Questiona um James curioso.

-Vocês cobram 50 dólares o passeio. Estou certa?- Pergunta Kate

-Exatamente- Responde o James altamente curioso.

-Então estou te oferecendo 300 dólares por um barco e um piloto pelo resto do dia- Explica uma Kate esperançosa.

-Humm- James coça a barba por fazer, movimento acompanhando pelos olhares atentos das duas jovens- Tem um lancha, é particular, mas como é por uma boa causa, posso dar um jeito- Responde com um largo sorriso na face- Mas vai sair um pouco mais caro- Complementa com um olhar certeiro.

-Bem. Quantos?- Questiona Juliet. Não estava nem um pouco afim de passear de barco, mas algo lhe dizia que seria altamente produtivo.

-400 dólares!- Responde firmemente.

-400 dólares?- Questiona uma Kate que vira-se para a amiga com um olhar perdido.

-Por mim está fechado. Tudo bem pra você Kate?- Responde Juliet com firmeza.

-Tudo bem pra mim também- Kate não estava disposta a gastar tanto em um único passeio, mas a felicidade estampada na cara da sua amiga lhe fez mudar de idéia.

-Fechado. Saímos daqui uma hora. É o tempo de preparar a lancha- Responde James.

-Combinado. Voltamos daqui uma hora- E as duas jovens somem pela areia deixando James intrigado e ansioso como nunca pelo prometido passeio.

**NM**

Quando retornaram se espantaram ao saber que o piloto seria ninguém menos que o próprio James Ford, ou Sawyer como ele gostava de ser chamado. Surpreenderam-se ao notar uma grande quantidade de frutas, bebidas, e tira-gosto a bordo.

-Uau!- Foi à única coisa que Kate conseguiu dizer.

-Com os cumprimentos da Ford Turismo- Responde sorridente.

-Você por acaso é o dono?- Questiona Juliet

-Como você descobriu?- Pergunta de modo divertido fazendo-as rirem.

Seguem para mar aberto. E passam a maior parte do resto da manhã percorrendo as ilhas mais próximas de Oahu onde se localiza Honolulu. As duas amigas se divertiam com as histórias que James lhes contavam. Deliciaram-se com o bufê cortesia de sua empresa, tomaram banho em mar aberto. Observaram a natureza e os animais. Já era tarde quando Kate avistou uma pequena ilha.

-Que ilha é aquela?- Pergunta enquanto se vira para chamar atenção do James na cabine.

- É a ilha de Niihau!- Responde o jovem piloto.

-Niihau?- Questiona Kate

-Essa não tem no guia que compramos lá em Honolulu- Constata Juliet.

-É que essa ilha não é aberta a visitação- Explica James.

-Por quer?- Falam quase ao mesmo tempo as duas jovens.

-Bem. Querem a versão oficial ou a extra-oficial? - Pergunta de forma divertida o jovem fazendo as duas amigas se aproximarem mais da cabine com os olhos brilhando.

-Primeiro a oficial- Diz Kate

-Bem. É que é área de pesquisa, e realmente já trouxe alguns biólogos e geólogos à ilha- Explica James.

- E a extra-oficial?- Juliet pergunta eufórica.

-Há alguns anos um casal em lua de mel veio passar a noite aqui na ilha e bem... No dia seguinte só encontraram partes do corpo deles. Depois disso as visitações passaram a ser proibidas- Conta James

-Sério?-Questiona Kate

-Não sei. Não vivia aqui nessa época. Mas, os nativos dizem que é verdade sim. Que essa ilha é amaldiçoada- Explica James.

-Ah será que podemos dar uma olhada nela?- Pergunta Kate eufórica.

-Acho melhor não Kate- Rebate uma Juliet nervosa.

-Qual é, Ju? Viemos aqui atrás de aventura. Não custa nada dar uma olhada- Vira-se para James- Então o que me diz?- Pergunta com o olhar brilhando.

-Não sei se é boa idéia. Sua amiga parece não concordar- Explica.

-Ela confia em mim. Né, Ju?- Pergunta direcionando seu olhar a amiga

-Tudo bem para você?- Pergunta James diretamente à loira que quase enfartou com aquele olhar em si.

-Claro. Ilha de Niihau. Lá vamos nós- Responde de modo divertido levando o jovem e a Kate a rir.

James direciona a lancha a misteriosa ilha.

**NM**

Desembarcam na misteriosa ilha e andaram em direção a mata adentro. Aparentemente era uma ilha como as outras visitadas, mas começaram a perceber uma maior quantidade de plantas e animais. Não demoram e encontram uma estação cientifica.

-O que é aquilo?- Pergunta uma Kate curiosa se aproximando da estação.

-Deve ser o centro de pesquisa da ilha- Responde James.

Kate anda em direção e num chute arromba a porta.

-Kate! Não precisava arrombar o lugar- Repreende Juliet.

-Sua amiga tem um estilo aventureiro- Constata James olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis da medica que quase babou com aquele olhar penetrante no seu.

-Aventureiro é o sobrenome do meio dela- Responde levando-o a rir.

Adentram na estação que estava além de repleta de poeira de caixas abandonadas. James achou um gerador e o ligou iluminado o local. Havia muitos papeis mapas e fotografias espalhadas.

-É a informação oficial está correta- Constata Juliet

-É. Isso aqui é um centro de pesquisa- Responde uma Kate frustrada.

-É. A ilha não é amaldiçoada. É conversa de nativo querendo assustar os turistas- Explica James já se dirigindo a saída- Acho melhor irmos. Já está quase escurecendo, e o mar fica revolto, é um bom caminho até Honolulu.

As duas deixam a estação para trás e caminham em direção a lancha com o James. Adentram no barco. James tenta ligar a lancha, mas nada dela funciona.

-Algum problema?- Pergunta uma Juliet preocupada.

-Aconteceu algo com o motor. Vou dar uma olhada- responde James indo para a parte de trás da embarcação.

Alguns minutos se passam e nada dele conseguir fazer a lancha funcionar.

-É. Parece que teremos que passar a noite aqui- Constata o jovem suspirando.

-Sério?- Pergunta uma Juliet aborrecida.

-Não tem como contatar sua empresa em Honolulu, ou a guarda - costeira?- Questiona Kate.

-Como lhe falei essa ilha é proibida para visitação. A guarda- costeira não patrulha essa área. E quando meu funcionário notar que não retornamos irá tomar as providencias para nos encontrar. Contudo, à noite esse mar fica revolto, sendo assim seremos resgatados apenas pela manhã- Explica James com calma sentindo o nervosismo da loira.

-Ótimo. A Kate queria uma aventura. Teremos uma aventura!- Responde em fúria Juliet, descendo do barco.

- Tenho culpa se essa ilha é amaldiçoada?- Rebate Kate também com a voz em fúria e seguindo a amiga pela areia.

-Ei! Acho melhor ficamos aqui senhoritas- Constata James pulando do barco e seguindo-as.

- Quando estávamos na estação vi uma barraca de camping e sacos de dormir. Sem falar que lá tem um gerador- Responde Juliet

- Depois diz que não tem espírito aventureiro- Rebate Kate levando a loira a rir.

-Ótima idéia meninas. Posso procurar umas toras de madeira e fazer uma fogueira para nos aquecer a noite- Diz James quando se aproximaram da estação

**NM**

Armam a barraca, a fogueira, catam o resto do alimento do barco e da bebida, e sentam-se em frente à lareira.

Conversam amenidade. Contam algumas histórias de terror. Comem o resto do alimento, e bebem, mas bebem bastante. E a noite ia ficando fria, e cheia de ruídos provenientes da mata fechada.

-Bem. A conversa está maravilhosa, mas acho que vou deitar- Diz Juliet sorrindo sem jeito para o James e olhando para a amiga- Você não vem Kate?

-Daqui a pouco. Vou me esquentar mais um pouco- Responde Kate sem desviar seu olhar do James.

-Ok- Responde Juliet- Boa noite!

-Boa noite- Responde James e Kate quase que ao mesmo tempo.

**NM**

Estavam em frente à fogueira com as toras queimando. Fazia apenas alguns minutos desde que a Juliet havia indo deita-se deixando os dois a sós. Sawyer bebia o restante do uísque da garrafa enquanto Kate com uma vara cutucava as cinzas. O silêncio não era constrangedor. Os sons vindos da mata fechada era os únicos ruídos na noite.

De repente um barulho mais alto assusta a Kate fazendo-a praticamente pular no colo no jovem que a recebe sem rodeios.

-Nossa! O que foi isso?- Pergunta sentindo o cheiro másculo dele tão próximo.

-A história sobre a ilha ser amaldiçoada mexeu mesmo com você- Responde de modo irônico fazendo-a bate de leve em seu peito.

-Nosso barco quebrou. Isso é uma prova que isso aqui é amaldiçoado- Constata sem desviar os olhos do dele.

-Sabe de uma coisa. Há algo que quero fazer desde o momento que lhe vi- Fala aproximando sua face da dela.

-E isso seria?- Ela nem precisou escutar a resposta sente os lábios famintos dele contra os seus.

O beijo feroz e quente. Ninguém nunca havia beijando-a daquela forma. Nunca havia necessitado tanto de algo na sua vida como precisava daquele homem a sua frente. As mãos percorriam os corpos com volúpia e rapidez. Gemidos saiam sem eles terem noção disso. A areia grudava em seus corpos, e isso começava a incomodar.

-Vamos pra um lugar mais tranqüilo?- Pergunta enquanto ostentava um olhar repleto de desejo.

-Claro- Responde Kate já sentido sua intimidade completamente molhada.

Caminham a passos longo até a estação cientifica. James coloca-a sentada sobre uma mesa improvisada entrelaçando as pernas dela sobre sua cintura. Kate sentia o órgão dele cada segundo mais ereto contra sua coxa. Os caminhos percorridos pelas mãos ágeis dele queimavam aumentando a umidade em sua feminilidade.

Juliet acordou meio assustada. O som proveniente da floresta fechada incomodava-a profundamente, sem falar do espaço minúsculo que tinha que compartilhar com a Kate nessa maldita ilha. Passa a mão ao lado, mas nada da amiga ainda. Tenta escutar algum som do lado de fora, mas havia apenas os ruídos da mata. Sai da cabana e avista apenas o resto da lenha queimando. Acha estranho, e começa a se preocupar com a amiga. Avista a porta da estação aberta e resolve ir conferir.

James desce a alça da camiseta que ela trajava revelando o sutiã azul do biquíni passa uma das mãos sobre a peça enquanto com a outra mão percorria a coxa delicada sentindo-a estremecer e gemer em seus lábios. Livra-se da camiseta e do sutiã rapidamente revelando os seios pequenos e totalmente eriçados. Os lábios direcionam-se rapidamente aos mesmos se deliciando enquanto leva-a a loucura. Kate gemia sem pudor delirando-se com a excitação.

Juliet adentra na estação e os gemidos lhe chamam a atenção. Era obvio que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Essa era a Kate, sua amiga não perdia tempo, ainda mais com o homem tão gostoso como o James. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja, mais riu do sentimento. Ia saindo para deixar o casal se divertir, mas algo a fez tomar o caminho oposto e ir em direção aos gemidos.

Aproxima-se e a cena a deixa extremamente excitada.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, Kate livra-se da camiseta dele arranhando com força as costas másculas sentindo-o gemer enquanto sugava com precisão seus mamilos. Estava delirando de prazer numa simples caricias. Ansiava pelo momento que ele tornaria seus corpos um único apenas.

Enquanto começa a descer os beijos pelo colo nu dela, James direciona umas das mãos para o meio das coxas dela, deslizando pela lateral do short e da calcinha do biquíni e tocando-a intimamente. Os dedos dele eram precisos e ágeis. Os gritos altos começam a escapar pelos lábios dela levando-o ao delírio. Seu órgão começa a reclamar do aperto. Num movimento rápido livra-se da bermuda ficando apenas com a sunga branca que revelava o tamanho do seu dote.

Os olhos da Juliet vão para o enorme volume e os lábios enchem de saliva em antecipação. Como inveja sua amiga. Uma umidade tão convidativa começa a se forma em sua calcinha, e o calor percorrer todo o seu corpo.

Sawyer livra-se do short e da calcinha dela, e suspira ao perceber a intimidade dela totalmente lisa. Morde o lábio inferior.

-Você é linda!- Constata enquanto direciona seu rosto ao meio das pernas dela, colocando uma delas sobre seu ombro lhe dando total acesso a região.

-OMFG!- Foi à única coisa que a jovem conseguiu dizer, quando sentiu os lábios dele contra sua intimidade foi mais forte que ela mesma. E a luxuria tomou conta do seu corpo.

Seu corpo se contorcia de prazer. Ele era bom. Muito bom no que fazia. Os olhos custavam a ficar abertos, mas quando finalmente consegue forças suficientes para abri-los se espanta ao encontro um par de olhos azuis que tanto conhecia.

O olhar faminto da Juliet encontra o da amiga. Kate se contorcia enquanto tentava com as mãos puxar os fios de cabelo dele. Sentia a amiga cada segundo perto do paraíso. E sua feminidade começou a protestar. Sem perceber direciona suas mãos ao meio das suas pernas, e começa a se tocar.

Kate perceber a ação, e não conseguiu entender porque se sentiu tão mais excitada ao vê-la assim. Não demorou e um grito gutural escapou pela sua garganta revelando o orgasmo violento que se apossou do seu corpo.

James levanta-se com um sorriso enorme em face enquanto que com os lábios suga o pouco do liquido dela ainda presente em sua face.

-Incrivelmente deliciosa- Constata com um enorme sorriso em face.

-Vem cá- Kate o puxa para um beijo frenético sentindo seu gosto ainda presente nos lábios dele.

Juliet continuava em sua ação solitária. Nunca havia se sentido tão excitada dessa forma, nem quando assistia aqueles filmes pornôs. Num pequeno vacilo se desequilibra derrubando algumas caixas e chamando atenção do James.

Ela tentou dizer algo, mas a voz sumiu. Sua mão ainda dentro do short a denunciou. James nada diz apenas se afasta da Kate e se aproxima dela lentamente, e antes que Juliet pudesse dizer alguma coisa sente os lábios dele contra os seus, um doce e quente beijo é trocado.

Ele a conduz lentamente colocando-a sentada ao lado da amiga. Kate possuía um enorme sorriso em face, e um olhar perdido em luxuria e desejo. Inclina-se direcionando seus lábios ao da Juliet, e antes que a médica pudesse raciocinar sente-os fortemente contra os seus.

Permite o deslizar da língua faminta dela, enquanto sente as mãos quentes e firmes do James contra seu corpo aumentando seu prazer.

Retribuía o beijo na mesma intensidade e permiti que ela livrasse-se de sua camiseta e sutiã. Os lábios dele vão direto aos seus mamilos fazendo-a gemer.

Kate desliza suas mãos pela lateral do short dela, lentamente até conseguir ultrapassar a barreira da calcinha e tocá-la sentindo a umidade dela encharcar seu dedo.

Juliet delirava com os lábios dele e os dedos ágeis da amiga, e não demorou a sentir seu corpo explodir em êxtase deixando um enorme grito escapar em seu lábio.

James sorria triunfante. Sem desviar o olhar das duas retira o short da Juliet juntamente com a calcinha deixando-a nua. Levanta lentamente a perna dela de forma que consegue direciona seus lábios a intimidade totalmente encharcada sugando cada gota do liquido precioso dela.

Juliet gemia sentindo os lábios dele contra seu centro de prazer, e o da amiga contra os seus em um beijo cada segundo mais delirantes.

Após sugar quase todo o liquido precioso. Levanta-se encarando o olhar de desejo dela.

-Você também é muito deliciosa- Constata levando sua mão ao seu órgão acariciando sobre o tecido da sunga.

Juliet não sabia o que fazer. Era nova nessa coisa de sexo a três. Até minutos atrás ménage a tróis era apenas teoria e desejo aprisionando. Mas, a Kate sabia como conduzir o ato divinamente. Levanta-se da mesa improvisada, ficando em pé em frente ao James, sem desviar seu olhar faminto do dele, retira a sunga deixando aquele monumento escapar, e um suspiro escapar dos lábios de ambas.

Kate ajoelha-se abocanhando com vontade a preciosidade em sua frente. James leva as mãos ao pescoço da Juliet fazendo-a se aproximar pra então beijá-la em fúria.

O desejo é maior que seu pudor. E não demora a se juntar a Kate na tarefa. Revezando nos beijos, caricias e chupões.

James nunca havia sentido lábios tão delicados contra seu órgão fazendo seu desejo duplicar-se em poucos minutos.

Penetra em fúria na Kate enquanto Juliet apenas observava ansiosa pelo seu momento. Acaricia os mamilos enrijecidos da amiga revezando entre os dedos e os lábios enquanto sentia-a cada segundo mais perto do paraíso. Não demora e Kate explodiu em prazer. Seguida por ele. Um profundo beijo é trocado pelos dois.

James ainda estava ereto e pulsante. E penetra em fúria na loira também. Era incrível como ambas eram tão apertadas e ao mesmo tempo feitas na medida certa pra ele. Seu membro entrava e saia com precisão enquanto a loira implorava pelo alivio. Kate ajudava-o na tarefa. Beijando com carinho, e acariciando os mamilos excitados.

Juliet quase desfaleceu pela intensidade do orgasmo sentindo o liquido dele escorrer pelas suas coxas. E a cabeça dele descansar na curvatura do seu ombro. O orgasmo havia tomado conta do corpo dele também.

Mas nenhum dos três estavam realmente satisfeitos. E a noite havia apenas começado.

**NM**

O sol queimava as areias da principal praia de Honolulu quando desembarcaram. Trocaram apertos de mãos singelos sentindo seus corpos tremerem lembrando a intensa noite de prazer e luxuria que vivenciaram na tal ilha amaldiçoada.

Kate e Juliet já estavam bem distantes.

-Tudo bem com você?- Pergunta uma Kate preocupada

-Tudo. Porque não estaria?- Questiona uma Juliet espantada pela pergunta

-Sabe, ontem a noite naquela ilha, não formos nós mesmas- Justifica uma Kate meio envergonhada.

-Kate. O que aconteceu naquela ilha amaldiçoada ficou por lá- Constata uma Juliet decidida.

-Fico feliz que pense assim. Então está tudo bem entre nós?- Ela precisava de uma resposta sincera a essa pergunta.

-Claro. Porque não estaria?- Responde uma sorridente Juliet- Melhor nos apressar. Estamos perdendo esse sol maravilhoso.

Kate sorri, e apressa o passo juntamente com a melhor amiga.

James observava as duas jovens sumir pela fasta praia.

-Então Senhor, elas caíram realmente na história da ilha amaldiçoada- Seu funcionário se aproxima sorridente.

-Elas sempre caem- Responde um James sorridente e satisfeito

**FIM**


End file.
